Moving On
by i-dont-know-i-just-like-bands
Summary: Tomark/Frerard smut.
1. Goodbye, Scott

"Tom? Tom! Wake up Tom! You've got to wake up" I opened my eyes, as I did so, I saw Mark standing over me. He looked upset, I couldn't tell why though? But then I remembered. All of it. Every single detail.

It all started in high school, I was so cool, I was the stud of my grade, and no body would mess with me. I was always messing about with friends, going to parties, getting drunk. But then, my whole world came crumbling down. My best friend, Scott, we had no idea he was that bad. He killed himself. My whole life revolved around him, and he was gone. He was my instruction manual, my president, and my love. I never told anyone about that, me loving him. No one knew I was gay, not even Scott, how could I ever of told him, he would hate me. All the girls I went out with, I faked it all. I never loved them, any of them; I've never even found a girl attractive. Scott was so kind, gentle, good looking, but I caused this. Of coarse I knew he was depressed, but I never knew he was suicidal! He would tell me everything; his problems, worries, the person he'd shagged the night before, and we would tell each other everything. But he always said he'd be fine, he had to be, for Harriet, his girlfriend. He loved her so much; it's all he'd ever talk about, well, her and drumming. He loved drumming; it's all he ever did, as well as Harriet. He was telling me about how he was going to propose to her on the 5th June, their 4 year anniversary, but it never happened.

I got the call early in the morning, I can't really remember when but it was Harriet. She had come home from work (she worked nights) and just stopped. Froze. She saw it, Scott, lying there on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. I ran over right away, I didn't own a car and it was too log until the next bus. I ran. The whole 2 ½ miles. I nearly collapsed, I didn't care. I needed to get to Scott; I was still talking to Harriet on the phone, trying to keep her calm. Suddenly she panicked. He was still alive. He had let out a groan that I heard it on the other end of the line. At this point I ran as fast as I could, nothing would stop me, not even the car that nearly hit me. When I finally got there I burst in the door, Harriet was sobbing in the corner just pointing at Scott. He was trying to speak, I could only just make out his words, they were slurred.

"Tom? Tom? Is that you?" He managed to murmur.

"Yes, it's me Scott, I'm here. Why did you do this Scott? Why?" I said, nearly in tears.

"It's because I love you." He quickly said, but as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Scott? What do you mean?" I said in reply, did I hear him correctly? Did he really say that?

"I love you Tom. I always have, Harriet, I'm sorry, but you were only a friend to me. Tom, I love you, I could never tell you because I knew you'd hate me, we wouldn't talk the same, it would all be different, I couldn't live knowing I couldn't ever have you. Ever since I met you I have wanted you and only you. But you're not gay, so that never would have happened."

"Scott, listen, there is one thing I never told you, I am gay, I always have been, I could never tell anyone that though, they would take the piss and I just can't bare that right now. I couldn't even tell you because…" I could see he was fading, I quickly continued, "It's you. I want you!" I said, now with tears racing down my cheeks.

"What do you mean Tom? You're straight? You have had loads of girlfriends? You have… you are straight… you… you…" He was drifting out of consciousness, I quickly blurted out, "I love you Scott! I always have! Please hold on…" He had gone. It was too late. He was dead. He never even heard past "I", my only attempt to tell Scott how I feel for him and it was too late. I could barely talk. I could barely do anything. All I managed was a few words. "I'm sorry Scott. I love you." I looked over to Harriet, she was still sobbing. She just cried, and cried, for days on end, and kept repeating four words, "Love burns like fire" and that's all she would say.

After that I was never that same. For weeks I wouldn't talk to anyone, I couldn't, every time I tried I just burst into tears, thinking of Scott. If only I had told him and stopped being such a pathetic wimp. Just maybe, he would still be here. We would be together, happy. Both of us. We could've lived together, like a couple, and been happy. But I blew those chances didn't I. Just what I always do.

When Harriet could speak again, she had such a hatred for me. I had taken Scott from her, she wanted me gone. She told my parents. My 'We love God and therefore the bible is right and we hate gays' parents. They were furious, their own son, a gay! They kicked me out straight away, not even a lecture, just straight up front, they never wanted to see me ever again.

I moved in with my friend, Travis, the Barker family were all covered in tattoos, especially Travis. While his mother was on hr death bed, she asked him to do one thing, follow his dreams, continue in the music career. So he stuck to his word, he covered himself in tattoos so he could never get any other job other than in a band. While I was staying with Travis, he kept suggesting we start a band, as I was pretty good on a guitar and not too bad at singing. Travis was a drummer. He had always been interested in drums even as a small child and his love for the sticks had gone through with him for his entire life.


	2. Who Knew!

I had been living with Travis for about a year now and we were having a blast. Well, he was, I wasn't. Ever since the whole 'getting kicked out because I'm gay' thing, everyone in school knew about it, and I mean everyone. It had spread like wildfire, all the teachers AND students knew, and that's when it started.

Me and Travis were walking to high school and it was the first day of term. Everyone stared. Then is began, the shouting, the throwing things, the trippers, they wouldn't stop. This continued for at least 8 months non-stop and it was constant. I do remember one incident though, very clearly.

"Hey Tom! Come here a sec!" It was Gerard, he was actually one of the few people that wanted to remain friends with me, he was also gay, but he wasn't too open about it. I an over.

"Hey Gee, what's up?" he was surrounded by popular people, but not good popular people, bad ones, the ones that think they're the best and no one can beat 'em.

"Tom, this is Frank, he wanted to know if you were gay." Frank's face was bright red; he was obviously embarrassed to ask, so I told him.

"Yeah, I'm gay, so what, why should you have a problem with tha…" and before I could finish Billie Joe jumped in, he was one of those ignorant popular that think they're amazing at everything, he said,

"Ugh! Gay! Phahahahaha! You people shouldn't be allowed to be on this Earth! Go kill yourself you fag! You would never get a chance with anyone anyway you ugly bitch!" Frank, Gerard and I all stared at him, and then, something I would never have expected,

"You know what Billie! I'm gay! There, I said it. And you know what else? I was asking about if Tom was gay because I love him! There! He does have a chance! People do think he's hot! So just shut up!" and Billie was speechless. He just stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, it was quite funny actually. But then my attention turned to Frank. He was crying? But why? And then I realised. He wanted me. He thought I would never get over Scott, well, I only just had. As I looked into Frank's eyes, something in me snapped. He was beautiful. I was falling for him. I had never realised it before, but, he was gorgeous, adorable, I wanted him. Now. I could feel myself getting hard, no! Not now! We had sports next lesson and guess who was in my class? Gerard, Travis, Billie Joe, Frank, Mikey, Mark, Oli, Austin, Alan, Kellin, Alex, Jack, Corey, Danny, Jared, and all the other popular kids, and the majority of them hated me.

We were getting changed, I was still hard. I could see people staring at me, but they were also staring at Frank. What about that, he was hard too. He walked up to me, what was he doing, did he know why I was hard?

"So, who's that over then Tom?" He was smiling as he spoke; maybe he saw when we were outside?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said in reply, he knew, he smirked and said,

"Come on Tom, lets skip sports, it's not going to get us far in life, we both hate it anyway, come on, eh?"

"Where shall we go?" I said, slowly getting changed back into my clothes.

"My place is empty, no one is home, and I've got a surprise for you."

We walked out of the changing rooms as if we owned the place, then we walked out of the main doors and down to Frank's place.

We walked in the door, we both sat down on the couch, I kissed him. He looked surprised at first, but then, he kissed me back. We both sat there, making out, and then he stood up and took my hand. He led me to his bedroom, it was covered in band posters and the walls were a deep red colour, almost blood. We sat in the bed, started making out and then he started taking off his shirt, then mine. Frank had a nipple ring? Who knew! We kissed and I was getting hard again, he ran his hand up my crotch. He felt it, and smiled. He started undoing my belt and pulled down my pants, then he grasped onto my dick. His hands were so warm, then he gently started rubbing it, up and down, and when he heard me moan, he slowed to stop. He took off his pants, he was hard as well, he turned me over and started fucking me. Hard. Harder and harder and harder! It felt so good! He let out a frail moan, he came, I could feel it inside me, filling my insides, so warm. He slowly pulled out, smiled, and looked at me. He did something I never would have expected; he grabbed my dick, and gave me a blow job. Oh how good it felt, he was rubbing and sucking and then, I came. I started to panic, but he just carried on. Faster, harder, then he came to a stop. I just sat there, I let out a last moan, I came but Frank caught it, in his mouth. Where had he learned THIS trick? We slowly got dressed, smiling and giggling as we did so, and we made out a bit more before going out the door.

We were walking down the road, hand in hand, and we saw some people. They started pointing and we could hear them saying,

"Ew! That's gross! Why are they allowed to do that?" I saw Frank smile, I knew what he was thinking, I leaned in and kissed him, their reactions were just priceless. We were just coming up to the high school and people were going in and out, it was recess, we had lost track of time and missed Music Careers, our favourite lesson. But we didn't care, we'd had more fun than in any lesson ever! It was official, me and Frank we an item. Whenever I looked into his eyes I say the light, and I would say to him,

"As long as I live, I'll never see the day when the light behind your eyes fades" and as long as I see that light I am certain I love him.


	3. The Light Behind Your Eyes Faded

It had gone all round school, me and Frank were together, and it was us against the world. We were so happy together, we would go everywhere and do everything together, it was perfection. But there is no such thing as perfect.

We would always go around school bragging about how happy we were and how we would never break up and how much we loved each other. In the end people got sick of it all and just told us to go away and stop going on about it because they could never get a girlfriend, and I had gone and got a boyfriend, I never thought anyone would like me, let alone go out with me, fuck me or even love me! During this time I had gotten closer to Mark, as we were next to each other in the new seating plan we would always cause trouble. I remember one time we did the invisible rope prank and we held up most of the cars exiting the school parking lot, we were just a pair made for trouble. He was like the new Scott, apart from the me fancying him bit.

One day I had to stay after school for a detention, it was only about 30 minutes long but Frank said he'd wait at his until I was let out. I was let out a little earlier than expected so I made my way to Frank's, I walked up the stairs, and into his apartment. There were clothes everywhere. Was he planning a surprise for me? I smiled, he would do this stuff quite often so I was used to it. I walked over to the bedroom an opened the door. He was there, lying on the bed, with Gerard. They had just been fucking, they both stared at me and I could hardly speak. I looked over at Frank, he hung his head in shame but when he looked up I gazed into his eyes. The light I used to see, the one that was always there, the light behind his eyes had faded. He looked into my eyes and knew that it was over. Gerard just laid there and then came up to me and said,

"I'm sorry Tom, I can explain, it wasn't Frank's fault, I made a move and wouldn't let him stop, I'm sorry, I feel so bad."

"Then why were you both smiling as I walked in? About to kiss? And you think I'm supposed to think you made him? You both wanted it, Frank is still hard. I'm sorry but Frank, it's over." Frank just looked down at the ground, nodded slightly, and then burst into tears as I walked out. I ran down the stairs crying, I couldn't handle it. The one person I ever thought I would have a chance with and they went and cheated on me.

I went through my contacts in my phone. Oli, no. Austin, no. Alan, no. Kellin, no. Travis, no. Alex, no. Jack, no. Corey, no. Danny, no. Mark, yes. Of course, he was my closest friend other than Gerard or Frank. I called him, the phone shaking in my hands.


End file.
